Range
Summary Range refers to how far the attacks of a certain character can efficiently reach on their own. For more information about different units of length, please see this page. However, a general guide for categorizing range has been listed below. Range Scaling For more information about different units of length, please see this page. However, a general guide for categorizing range has been listed below. *'Standard melee range' (ranges from 1 to 3 meters) Applies to fighters using mostly their arms and legs as weapons Knives/daggers, gauntlets, and short-ranged weapons would qualify for this range. *'Extended melee range' (ranges from 3 to 10 meters) Applies to fighters who are able to reach further ahead due to being larger than the average, or fighters who are able to extend their limbs further (Ex: Dhalsim) Sword/sabers, polearms/spears, and explosives such as a thrown grenade would qualify for this range as well. *'Tens of meters' (ranges from 10 to 100 meters) Applies to fighters who are much larger than normal (Ex: Giant Mecha, Kaiju, etc.) Most giant mecha are around 10 to 100 metres in height, thus their reach should be around there via melee. The distance of how far you can accurate hit something via slingshot. *'Hundreds of meters' (ranges from 100 to 1000 meters) The distance that you can reach with a bow & arrow/crossbow The distance that you can perceive without a scope; average firing range for firearms *'Kilometers' (ranges from 1 km to 10 km) The distance/width of an average city, or the distance between cities. Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Little Boy explosion radius = 1.85 km, B-61 explosion radius = 5.06 km) *'Tens of kilometers' (ranges from 10 km to 100 km) The distance/width of a large city or the distance between cities. Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Ivy Mike explosion radius = 15.64 km, Tsar Bomba explosion radius = 26.26km) Hundreds of kilometers (ranges from 100 km to 1,000 km) *'Thousands of kilometers' (ranges from 1,000 km to 20,037 km) *'Planetary' (ranges from 20,037 km to 1,391,400 km) Half the circumference of Earth starts at 20,037 km The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 km *'Stellar' (ranges from 1,391,400 km to 50,290,000 km) The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km The circumference of the Sun is 4,371,212 km *'Interplanetary' (ranges from 50,290,000 km to 4.22 LY) The distance from Mercury to Venus is 50,290,000 km The distance from Mercury to Neptune is 4,443,090,000 km Mainly quantifies the distance between planets, or distance between multiple planets, etc. *'Interstellar' (ranges from 4.22 LY to 50,000 LY) The distance from Earth to the nearest star (Proxima Centauri) is 4.2 Light Years 50,000 LY is the radius of the Milky Way (radius of our galaxy) *'Galactic' (ranges from 50,000 LY to 2,500,000 LY) The radius of our galaxy, the Milky Way in 50,000 LY *'Intergalactic' (ranges from 2,500,000 LY to 46.6 Billion LY) The distance from our galaxy, the Milky Way and Andromeda is 2.5 million LY. Mostly describes the distance between different galaxies in our universes. *'Universal' (ranges from 46.6 Billion LY to Infinite) The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 Billion LY. From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. *'Universal+': Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum. *'Low Multiversal': Attacks are able to reach anywhere between two to a thousand 4-dimensional space-time continuums. *'Multiversal': Attacks are able to reach anywhere between a thousand to any higher finite number of 4-dimensional space-time continuums. *'Multiversal+': Attacks are able to reach infinite 4-dimensional space-time continuums. *'High Multiversal+': Attacks are able to reach throughout 5-dimensional space. *'Low Complex Multiversal': Attacks are able to reach throughout 6-dimensional space. *'Complex Multiversal': Attacks are able to reach throughout 7-dimensional to 9-dimensional space. *'High Complex Multiversal': Attacks are able to reach throughout 10-dimensional to 11-dimensional space. *'Low Hyperversal': Attacks are able to reach throughout 12-dimensional space. *'Hyperversal': Attacks are able to reach 13-dimensional space and above, as long as it is a finite number of dimensions. *'High Hyperversal': Attacks are able to reach an infinite number of dimensions of space and time (Hilbert space) *'Irrelevant': At this point, range has no meaning as said characters on this level transcend it (1-A or above). Notes If this statistic refers to Teleportation or other non-combat-oriented techniques, this should be explicitly clarified within the text. If you notice pages that use the term "standard melee range" for 1-3 meters, or "extended melee range" for 3-10 meters, please update them to the new standards listed above. Other Statistics *Attack Potency *Speed *Lifting Strength *Striking Strength *Durability *Intelligence Credits Note: Credit to VSBW for this page. Category:Terms